


Light Dancing

by cmdrtekk



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdrtekk/pseuds/cmdrtekk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Dancing is a rare and beautiful art form.  No Cybertronian alive who is not a Light Dancer knows that the ability was ever anything else.  But once ages ago, when the Quintessions still ruled Cybertron, they created the Light Dancers not as artists, but as weapons.  A powerful and precession instrument to be wielded against their enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should post something over here since I have not yet done so and this WIP seemed as good as any seeing as I just posted it on my LJ in response to some Valentine's Day wishes I received over there. It has nothing to do with Valentine's Day, and is about 1400 words or so from a much larger piece that at this point has quite a few scenes, but no real plot. This scene falls somewhere in the middle of the overall set, but is the idea from which the rest were created.

Jazz’s optics flickered, his vision sketchy in between the system error messages.  _How had this gone so wrong so quickly_?  What had started as a small seemingly inconsequential skirmish between a couple of small Con and Bot units without any of the big Command mechs from either side present had for some unknown reason escalated into a full on battle. Then three breems ago his own squads sniper had sent Thundercracker crashing a quarter click from their position.  Starscream had immediately circled and descended after his wing mate and Jazz had rounded up his current 12 mech squad to see about taking the target of opportunity just presented and set about snatching the Decepticon Air Commander.   He’d known Skywarp was still out and about, but had felt confident he and his unit could handle the black seeker if Skywarp reached his wing mates before they were done securing prisoners.  His unit had in fact just finished binding Starscream after subduing him when the black seeker had appeared in their midst with a loud crack and a flash of purple.  Skywarp had taken in the entire scene in astro seconds and then everything had gone to the pit.  Jazz had taken the first hit, some sort of energy blast flung directly from Skywarp’s hand and been flung backwards some 30 paces, hitting the ground hard and briefly off lining. 

Now as he on lined from the hit – less than two kliks later according to HUD information - his entire team was down, and from what he could make out from graying  armor within his limited field of vision, at least some of them were dead.  Then Jazz focused on the fact the huge seeker was moving towards him, his expression furious and realized he was helpless to counter any action the Seeker chose as error messages continued to be the only reliable responses he was getting from his systems.  His sketchy flickering vision again focused on the glowing ball of energy Skywarp held in his hand.  The black seeker snarled, motioned and threw it just as he had before.  This time however another blast of energy slammed into it causing and explosion of color almost mid way between Jazz and Skywarp.  Jazz felt the shock blast from the explosion pass over him where he lay.  His surprise at what had just occurred was mirrored by Skywarp as the mech turned in the direction the intercepting blast had originated from.  Jazz tracked his sketchy vision just enough in the same direction and felt his systems jolt as Prowl stepped into view.  The tactician’s door wings flared, his hands holding their own balls of glowing energy.  _Well that was different_.

“Skywarp” Prowl hailed cautiously as he continued to step sideways and place himself between the Seeker and Jazz.

“Prowl” Skywarp returned.

“So you Dance for war?  You have become that which we vowed to hide?”

Skywarp’s optics flared, shocked outrage evident in his voice as he shouted at the black and white mech.  “I may fight for Megatron but I am not his weapon.  Your Autobots tried to take my trine.  My Trine!  My mates!  My anchors to the light!  They who keep my spark.  Never till this moment have I danced for war yet you, my brethren, my own vorn mate no less, allow them to send a team after my trine!”  Then Skywarp pulled himself up to stand tall, and sneered.  “Tell me Prowl, who do you dance for?  Have you a mate or a trine?  Are you a Master yet?  Safely anchored? Or still just a Professional?  Will I need to hunt and terminate you soon?”

Prowl shifted on his legs, his door wings relaxing and the energy he held in his hands vanished.  The comments from Skywarp had been aimed to hurt, and while they did hit, Prowl also understood the fear that fed them.  “There was no such plan Skywarp.  This unit was merely taking advantage of a created opportunity.  I came as soon as I heard the plan over our comm lines.  I do not dance for Prime and never till now have I danced for war.  Yet just as you I will protect those who are my light.”

Skywarp’s frame jerked indicating his surprise.  “So a mate you have taken finally?  Not a trine or you would have back up.” Skywarp pointed out needlessly, yet he cast a glance around to insure no angry trinemates had accompanied Prowl.  He nodded towards Jazz.  “That one there?  That would explain the speed with which you arrived here and your… sanity.  As a Light Dancer I am pleased to hear this.  As your vorn mate I am relieved to hear it.”

Prowl shook his head slightly regretting the disappointment he was going to give.  “He is not my mate, nor I have not taken a trine” Then to soften the blow he added  “but he is a source of my light.”

“A source?  So you have trinemates picked out?  I do not see them.”  Again Skywarp scanned visually and with sensors for the two bots glad he had not yet released the energy he held in his hands.

“No, nothing so formal.  In fact, they don’t even know their importance to me.”

Skywarp sagged in frustration and with an absent minded flick of his hands harmlessly dissipated the energy held there.  “Prooowl.”

Prowl shrugged before continueing.  “I am sorry for the attempt on your mates, but face it; Starscream is Megatron’s Air Commander now.  You three the Lead Trine.  You will be targets.”

“Ooooh.  Revealing Autobot secrets.”

“Warning my vorn mate of that which he should already know.”

 “Prowl?”

“Yes?”

Still looking off, Skywarp continued.  “I took out Sprite a stellar-cycle ago.”  He paused then continued.  “He never should have joined the Cons, certainly wasn’t suited for survival with us.  Certainly not unanchored as he was, but he believed in Distortion.  And somehow that belief kept him sane enough even though they weren’t bonded.  It was a strange relationship they had and I still can’t believe he managed so long amongst the Con’s.  The energies are very negative.”  Skywarp paused then looked at Prowl.  “Anyway after Distortion’s deactivation… slag Prowl,” Skywarp shook his head “it was ugly, you’d not have recognized him.  The worst I have ever seen.  If I hadn’t returned from mission when I had…well at best we would have had another Praxus, only in Dark Mount, and at worst, Megatron would have learned.”  A shiver rattled through Skywarp’s frame then as he turned back and knelt by his downed mates placing a hand on Thundercracker but stopped his reach halfway to Starscream.  “Turning slightly once more towards Prowl emotions flashed across his face as he seemed to wrestle with decision. 

Finally, he spoke.  “You and I are all that’s left now.  We both know that what we are and what we are capable of is too dangerous for war, despite the ancient texts.  This is why we must be anchored.  As a Con I have committed some pretty heinous acts and no doubt will do so again in the future, but for all of it, I will not let you become a weapon.  I don’t want to have to hunt you down.  It would break something in me to do so.  But I swear to Primus if I get even a hint that you are slipping I will come terminate you.  Spare me the need and the worry. If that one there truly is your light, then take him as your mate.  If you have a potential trine, take them as well.  You and I both see this war will not end soon, and you need to have anchors or the emotions will destroy you.  Even with the double bonds I have with my mates, the emotions pull.  Unbonded as you are it has to be dangerously worse for you.”  Then still looking at Prowl Skywarp dropped his remaining hand to Starscream’s unconscious form and in a flash of purple with a sharp crack as air rushed to fill the empty space the trine was gone. 

Jazz knew he’d blanked out at some point because the next thing he saw with his dull flickering vision Prowl was bending over him speaking and Jazz found he could not hear the other mech nor could he respond in anyway but to stare at Prowl, Prowl tried again verbally before Jazz registered a ping on his communications grid which he was also unable to answer.  When Jazz finally managed to refocus on Prowl, the ex-enforcer was nodding his head, optics focused internally and then Jazz lost consciousness again.


End file.
